<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His, &amp; ONLY His by PsychoSister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277289">His, &amp; ONLY His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSister/pseuds/PsychoSister'>PsychoSister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Follower Fic Giveaway! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it's neither of them just some unnamed person), 100 follower giveaway!, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Yandere, Yandere!Cavendish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSister/pseuds/PsychoSister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavendish and Bartolomeo have been dating for a while now. Their relationship is very stable, aside from one little thing- Cavendish does NOT like the idea of sharing HIS man. Bartolomeo is his…and ONLY his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Follower Fic Giveaway! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cavendish is excited to see his boyfriend after some time apart, but gets a rather unsightly surprise when he locates the man in question. Seems he'll have to "take care" of this problem before Bartolomeo notices...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! Finally finished fic number five for my 100 follower giveaway! This one’s for the anon who requested yandere Bartodish- hope this was worth the wait and thanks for the patience ^^”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was happening again…</p>
<p>The day had started out nice enough. Clear, sunny skies, calm waters, a light breeze- a day almost as beautiful as the captain of the appropriately named “Beautiful Pirates”, Cavendish “of the White Horse”. Although the weather was perfect for sailing, on their captain’s orders the pirates had docked at a port town early in the afternoon. After all, they were in need of supplies and it would do the crew good to spend a day in town relaxing.</p>
<p>While this reasoning was certainly sound, there was another, far more pressing reason the blonde captain was so adamant and eager to dock at the unassuming port:</p>
<p>The Barto Club pirates were there.</p>
<p>To anyone outside of the two pirates’ crews, it would seem odd that the elegant and refined Cavendish “of the White Horse” would want anything to do with the rude and crass Bartolomeo “the Cannibal”. Both the Barto Club and the Beautiful Pirates, however, were well aware of the fact that their captains had been seeing each other for a little more than a year now. Their lives at sea meant that their times together were often few and far between, so neither crew held it against them when the two decided to sneak off and have some time to themselves.</p>
<p>Trusting Suleiman to handle the crew while he was away, Cavendish all but leapt to the docks before taking off at a pace that could nearly rival Farul’s (he would leave his trusty steed on the ship for the time being). Thankfully the town wasn’t exceptionally large and it didn’t take long at all for the excited blond to spot his paramour- between both of them being exceptionally tall and Bartolomeo’s shockingly vibrant hair color, it wasn’t hard for Cavendish to pick the man out of a crowd.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to call out to the man he’d been scouring the town to find, however, someone <em>else</em> caught his eye. Hiding himself behind the corner of a nearby building, Cavendish peered out to get a better look at the person Bartolomeo was talking to while walking down the street:</p>
<p>It was a man, shorter than Bartolomeo himself (which, given his massive seven-foot-three height, made the man closer to average-size) whose brunette-haired head was just shy of the green-haired pirate’s shoulder. He had a bright smile and a pair of pretty blue eyes but, other than that, he wasn’t too remarkable in the looks department. The man certainly wasn’t as lovely as <b>Cavendish</b>, but, then again, who was? (Wait, no, he was getting off track!) This stranger was dressed far too blandly to be a member of Bartolomeo’s crew- besides, Cavendish knew everyone on that ship by now and this newcomer was most assuredly NOT one of them.</p>
<p>They were laughing, smiling, and sharing a generally pleasant mood that made the unseen blond sick to his stomach and worsened his own mood the longer he watched them. Still, he could <em>maybe</em> forgive this foolish stranger for getting too chummy with <b><em>his</em></b> Bartolomeo, as long as he didn’t-</p>
<p>And then it happened.</p>
<p>The brunette carelessly placed a hand on Bartolomeo’s arm for support while he was laughing about something the green-haired pirate said. He even had the <b><em>audacity</em></b> to LEAN on the taller man’s side in the midst of his laughing fit.</p>
<p>Fingers which had been curled around the corner of the building he’d been hiding behind now clenched hard enough to leave gouges in the formerly solid stone. Cavendish felt the urge to slice that offending hand off of <b><em>his</em></b> Bartolomeo growing, one hand already reaching for his sword.</p>
<p>No, wait, he couldn’t do it here, he reminded himself. Too many witnesses. Losing control in front of so many people would be unsightly and damage the reputation he’d been working so hard to build. As much as it left him boiling and seething inside, the beautiful captain forced himself to relinquish his damaging grip on the wall and walk away.</p>
<p>He would need to deal with this matter <em>privately</em>…</p>
<p>Cavendish loved Bartolomeo, he truly did. The man was crass, rough, rude, and the complete opposite of everything the former prince ever thought he would want in a partner, but there was just something about his wild, passionate, carefree attitude that struck the beautiful pirate right in the heart and made him desire the so-called cannibal more strongly than any of the countless women in his life ever had before.</p>
<p>That desire had grown rapidly from a simple <em>want</em> to a <b><em>need</em></b>. He <b><em>needed</em></b> Bartolomeo. He <b><em>needed</em></b> him in every way possible. His smile, his laugh, his EVERYTHING- he <b><em>needed</em></b> ALL of it.</p>
<p>Much to Cavendish’s relief, Bartolomeo was both affectionate and clueless enough to feed the blond captain’s desperate desires. He would happily give up his free time to be in his beloved’s presence. He would gladly accept whatever physical contact was given to him and return it in kind. He would (sometimes reluctantly, sometimes willingly) submit to his lover’s will and do what was asked of him.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for the oblivious fanged pirate, every time he unknowingly fed Cavendish’s needy side, that neediness grew and spread like a fire burning its way through a forest. Before he knew it, that all-consuming flame of passion and want and <b><em>need</em></b> had burned something dark and foreign into the ex-prince’s heart. It was an overwhelming desire for something he’d never wanted with any of his previous lovers, but found he craved it almost insatiably with his precious Bartolomeo:</p>
<p><b>Possession</b>.</p>
<p>He longed to possess his wonderfully lovable boyfriend in every possible way that he could get away with. His time. His affection. His body. His <b><em>attention</em></b>.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have been too demanding for him to want such things, right? After all, Bartolomeo had said countless times by now that he loved Cavendish as much as he loved Bartolomeo. And, if that <em>were</em> the case, then surely he must understand the blonde’s desires and would happily be his and only his. It was perfectly normal and, if he ever <em>were</em> to find out about Cavendish’s minor “indiscretions”, as it were, then he would completely understand, right?</p>
<p>Speaking of “indiscretions”, there was a rather annoying one that required the beautiful captain’s attention down at the docks just as the sun prepared to set…</p>
<p>Cavendish had followed the brunette who had so rudely stolen his sweet Bartolomeo’s attention earlier- he didn’t blame Bartolomeo for that, of course, the man was just too friendly for his own good sometimes and didn’t know any better, Cavendish could never hold such a mistake against him when CLEARLY it was the other man’s fault for cruelly stealing his time and attention- and waited several hours for him to finally be alone. The brunette was now standing on his own at the water’s edge, his back facing the town while he was busy speaking into a portable den-den mushi. Hidden behind some crates amongst a few tools, Cavendish was too far away to hear what the other man was talking about or with whom, but the words of a soon-to-be-dead-man were of little value to him.</p>
<p>Reaching into a hidden pocket in his coat, Cavendish pulled out an extremely small unmarked glass vial. After popping the top off, the pirate prince tipped his head back and allowed the scarce drops of bitter liquid to slide down his tongue and into his throat. With a shudder and a grimace, he swallowed the foul substance and placed the vial neatly back in his pocket.</p>
<p>Within seconds he could feel the drug taking its effect as a general feeling of drowsiness began to consume him, threatening to pull him under if he wasn’t caref-</p>
<p>“<em>Another one already?</em>” A voice that sounded too much and yet somehow not quite enough like his own asked out of the blue.</p>
<p>“…Yes..” Catching sight of his reflection in a saw leaning against one of the crates, Cavendish saw that his normally pristine face was currently split in half with one side still maintaining his usual lovely complexion but with a much wider orange eye, while the other half had a more ashen skin tone with a wider blue eye and a crazed grin pulling at his face with his hair floating about at odd angles- his “half-and-half” mode, as Bartolomeo liked to call it. “We need to be swift and silent..we can’t draw attention to ourselves.” This was one of the few times he would ever say those words.</p>
<p>“<em>Why not?</em>” His more sinister side, Hakuba, asked in a taunting tone. “<em>Worried your ‘sweet Barto’ will find out?</em>”</p>
<p>“No, I’m more worried about the citizens finding out and forcing us out of town.” Cavendish rolled his orange eye before looking away from the mocking half-smile reflected back at him.</p>
<p>A deep, quiet chuckle was his reply as the other half of his face continued to grin at him from the metallic reflection. “<em>Still lying to yourself, hmmm?</em>” It shouldn’t have been physically possible for that horrible smirk to grow any wider, but it certainly FELT like it did. “<em>Next you’ll say you’re just trying to protect him again, right?</em>”</p>
<p>“I <b>am</b> protecting him.” The pirate prince insisted, though it was hard to tell who he was really trying to convince. “He just doesn’t know it.”</p>
<p>“<em>And why not?</em>” The grinning demon continued to taunt him. “<em>If you’re doing the right thing, then why hide it? Why not tell him? Or better yet, bring him the head of this ‘DANGEROUS person’ and tell him how</em>-”</p>
<p>“<b>Enough</b>.” Cavendish rose to his feet, ignoring the sinister smirk he saw reflected back at him. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p>Hakuba laughed quietly while reaching for the sword at their hip. “<em>Hmhm, whatever you say.</em>” His tone reeked of sarcasm, but Cavendish did not have the time to spare complaining about it. No, he had far more pressing matters to attend to.</p>
<p>Matters such as ridding the world of the man foolish enough to touch <b><em>HIS</em></b> Bartolomeo.</p>
<p>Cavendish may have been a <b><em>little</em></b> greedy when it came to Bartolomeo, but he was no fool- he knew where to draw the line. He would never lay a hand on a member of Bartolomeo’s crew, as they were important friends to him and losing even one of them would send his sensitive boyfriend into a state of depression that he hated seeing; besides, they were like his own crew in that they supported and understood their captain’s relationship and always made sure to give the two space unless there was an urgent matter to take care of. And, despite how frustrating it could be to listen to the other man gush and fantasize and fawn over the Straw Hat pirates, he would not try to harm any of them either, both because of his own life-debt to them and because losing them would quickly kill that beautifully burning flame of passion in the green haired man’s eyes, something that would break Cavendish’s heart to see.</p>
<p>Anyone else, though, was fair game: The drunkards who got too chummy with Bartolomeo when they went out to drink. The whores who tried to seduce him into their beds. The marines who tried to arrest him. Any person in the world who dared to touch or try taking <b><em>his</em></b> Bartolomeo away from him would meet their fate at the end of his blade, just as the clueless fool before him was about to.</p>
<p>Utilizing Hakuba’s speed, the whole thing was over in an instant. He dashed in close enough for his blade to slice the man’s throat open, then stopped a few feet away where he could view his handiwork without getting caught in the inevitable blood splatter. The poor sap was dead before his body even hit the water.</p>
<p>As Cavendish stood on the edge of the dock watching the bleeding corpse slowly sink below the water’s surface, leaving behind nothing but a diluted trail of crimson and a bad memory, he heard a voice speaking near his feet.</p>
<p>“Oi! Lieutenant! Lieutenant, respond at once!”</p>
<p>Looking down by his boots, the pirate prince saw the den-den mushi the brunette had been speaking into earlier. When he kneeled down to pick it up, he turned the small snail around to examine the stern face it was mimicking as well as the familiar blue emblem on the side of its shell. So it was the same as before…</p>
<p>A single finger pressed down on the button to activate it, the two-faced blonde’s voice low and deadly. “I’ve warned you before: <b><em>Stay away from MY Bartolomeo if you value your lives.</em></b>”</p>
<p>“!!” The eyes of the den-den mushi widened in shock and fear. “Y-You again?! Who are you?! Why are you-?!”</p>
<p>“Who I am is none of your concern.” One day he would find the ones running this foolish attempt at a sting operation and skewer each and every single one of their heads on the tip of his blade like a horrific kebab. For now, though, he would settle for the cannon fodder they kept sending his way and use them as a warning. “All you need to know is that <b><em>Bartolomeo the Cannibal belongs to ME</em></b>. If any of you come near him again, I will find where you are stationed <b><em>and end you once and for all.</em></b>”</p>
<p>“Why you..!” The snail grit its teeth as it imitated the person on the other end of the line. “We do not scare that easily! We will find out who you are and we will-!!” The voice faded into useless babble as the den-den mushi joined its former owner in the water below.</p>
<p>“……See?” Cavendish’s voice was more even now as he spoke. “He was a marine. I was right- he was dangerous..”</p>
<p>“<em>You didn’t <b>know</b> that.</em>” Half of his face reflected within the water smirked up at him. “<em>One of these days it won’t be a marine, it’ll just be some innocent bystander…and then you’ll <b>have</b> to admit the truth:</em>” That disturbingly wide smirk somehow grew a little more as a dark chuckle rumbled within him. “<em>You’re just like me- a killer..a <b>murderer</b>..a <b>MONSTER</b>..</em>”</p>
<p>“…………” Cavendish flicked his sword once to remove the blood from the blade before sheathing it and walking back towards town. “I am <b><em>nothing</em></b> like you..”</p>
<p>The words sounded weak, even to his own ears, but in his heart he believed them to be true. Hakuba killed like this- taking out weak, unarmed opponents without giving them a chance to fight back- solely because he enjoyed it. Cavendish killed like this to protect what was <b>his</b>. Just because Bartolomeo didn’t <em>know</em> about it didn’t mean that what he did was <b><em>wrong</em></b>. After all, what he did was out of LOVE, and no one would <b>ever</b> love Bartolomeo more than Cavendish.</p>
<p>He would make sure of it...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh, I missed writing yandere stuff- I just enjoy the obsessiveness and rationalized insanity of it all xD Next chapter gets a more than a little sexual but, as always, SFW version will be on my tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bartolomeo bitterly downs some drinks at the bar after being stood up by his potential new friend. Something about it all seems strangely familiar, though...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter is mostly smut and A LOT of possessive behavior on Cavendish's part. If you want the SFW version that's mostly just the beginning of this chapter, then go check out <a href="https://psychosistr.tumblr.com/post/628289607062175744/his-only-his-chapter-2"><strong>my tumblr </strong></a>or just jump to the next chapter after Cavendish agrees to go up to Bartolomeo's room. You have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glass in Bartolomeo “the Cannibal”’s hand met the bar top with a heavy exhale after its contents had been fully drained. The bitter burn of alcohol in the back of his throat did little to lift the bad mood he found himself in.</p>
<p>The Barto Club captain had met someone earlier in the day who seemed like a nice enough guy. He had been out in town with his crew, selling his Straw Hat merchandise and telling stories of the amazing and brave Straw Hat pirates as usual, when, much to his surprised delight, a fellow Straw Hat fan came up to him and struck up a conversation. The guy was friendly and just as excited as Bartolomeo himself to share stories and trivia about the already legendary crew. The two spent hours walking around the city throughout their conversation before the other man said he had to take care of some business in town, but he at least promised Bartolomeo that he’d meet him at the local inn for drinks and more conversation.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Bartolomeo had been sitting alone at the bar for over an hour now and it was becoming increasingly clear that he would likely remain alone for the foreseeable future. “This sucks..” The green haired captain muttered miserably to himself. “Jerk could’ve at least dropped by to say something…stupid bastard…” He waved down the bartender and ordered himself another round.</p>
<p>Drumming his fingers impatiently on the counter with one hand while the other was used to prop up his chin, Bartolomeo quietly muttered insults to himself about how annoying it was to be stood up like that. It just didn’t make any sense. The two of them had gotten along really well and he was sure he’d been on the verge of making a new friend. Damn it, why was it like this <strong>every time</strong> he met someone new?!</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>..Wait…<strong><em>was</em></strong> this just like the other times…? If that <strong><em>was</em></strong> the case, that would mean C-</p>
<p>Before he could come to any sort of conclusion, the sudden pressure of a firm chest against his back and strong hands slipping into his open coat to grope at his pecs distracted him.</p>
<p>“O-Oi! What the hell do you think you’re-?!” He was fully prepared to drive his elbow into the ribs of the (likely drunk) person that had seen fit to come onto him like he was some cheap whore and beat the guy (at least he assumed it was a guy from the flatness of the chest against him) to a bloody pulp.</p>
<p>Then he smelled the sweetly floral scent of fresh roses and metal, a combination he knew all too well. Silky golden hair coming into view over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions.</p>
<p>This was no random drunken stranger: This was the captain of the Beautiful Pirates, Cavendish “of the White Horse”- a fellow captain of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, as well as Bartolomeo’s boyfriend of a little more than a year now.</p>
<p>“Cavendish?” The surprised pirate tried to turn his head to see his lover properly. “Didn’t know you were here. What are y- Ooooooooh..” His question devolved into a long moan when perfectly straight white teeth suddenly bit down on his neck. <strong>Hard</strong>. “C-Cav-ahhh! W-Wait-! Ohhhh, fuuuuuuuck..!”</p>
<p>Oh boy, it seemed like Cavendish was in one of his “moods” again. He was biting and sucking the skin of Bartolomeo’s throat with the clear intention of leaving as many marks as possible, making it hard for the fanged pirated to find his words without being interrupted by his own moans. Those moans only got louder when one of those hands drifted south to press firmly against the growing bulge in his pants. Damn, that felt good- Cavendish knew <em>just</em> the right way to move his hand to REALLY drive Bartolomeo wild.</p>
<p>The blonde captain was now flush against his back and Bartolomeo could feel his lover’s own excitement grinding into him. The beautiful ex-prince seemed like he was about ready to bend his boyfriend over the bar and have his way with him in front of everyone. Bartolomeo was damn close to letting him do that, too, but he knew that, even if he didn’t seem to have any qualms about it at the moment, Cavendish would regret the decision later when the many patrons currently staring at them started spreading rumors of the so-called “pirate prince” doing something so scandalous and publicly indecent.</p>
<p>With that in mind Bartolomeo struggled to pull his boyfriend’s hands away from the sensitive zones they had been toying with, earning him a warning growl that made a shiver race down his spine. “O-Oi…why don’t we take this upstairs? I’ve got a room and-” He managed to snap his mouth shut just in time to stifle the needy moan that threatened to escape when those perfect teeth clamped down on his earlobe hard enough for it to be almost TOO painful. “-and do you really want EVERYONE here to see me like that? Wouldn’t you ra-aaah!-ather have me a-all to yourself?”</p>
<p>That, <em>finally</em>, seemed to get the lovely blonde’s attention. “Fine.” Before he could even find the time to breathe out a sigh of relief, Bartolomeo was being yanked to his feet. “Upstairs. <strong><em>Now</em></strong>.” Ooh, that growl was back in his voice again. Bartolomeo could tell from that sound alone that he wouldn’t be walking right for a few days.</p>
<p>And he was <strong>totally</strong> okay with that.</p>
<p>The sprint up the stairs was probably the fastest he’d moved in his entire life, fueled by adrenaline that was half impatience to get started and half trying to stay ahead of Cavendish so the other man couldn’t change his mind before they reached the room and just take him against the wall (not that he’d mind it THAT much). When he reached the door to his room, he had to briefly cross his fingers and put up a barrier to keep his lover from pinning him to the hard wooden surface long enough for him to fish out his room key and unlock it; the glare he received from the other side of his barrier was scarier than facing down Hakuba while shackled in sea-prism stone handcuffs.</p>
<p>Bartolomeo tried to give himself a head start by waiting a few seconds to uncross his fingers while entering the room, hoping he’d at least make it to the bed and get more than his boots off by the time his partner reached him. He figured twenty seconds would be enough time.</p>
<p>The tattooed pirate made a mental note to let whatever record existed show that he was NOT the best at math…</p>
<p>Bartolomeo had gotten one boot off and barely started on the second by the time the door slammed shut and a white &amp; gold blur tackled him to the bed. He was so caught off guard by his sudden change in position that it barely registered in his mind that Cavendish had moved fast enough to lose both his hat and coat until he saw the feathered plume drifting to the floor in his peripheral vision. Wow, he must have used Hakuba’s speed or something, because that was fast even for-</p>
<p>Those hungry hands and mouth placing themselves back on his body caused all of Bartolomeo’s thoughts to grind to an abrupt halt. “F-Fuck, Cavendish..” He moaned when he felt bite marks being made to match the side of his neck that had already been assaulted downstairs, tilting his head to give the blonde easier access. “Ohhhh yeeeeeaaaaah, keep goin’..”</p>
<p>Damn, he loved when Cavendish got like this. He still wasn’t one hundred percent sure what it was that set him off and put him in these “moods” of his (though he had his suspicions), but Bartolomeo <strong>loved</strong> it. He loved how <em>dominant</em> the blonde got. He loved how <em>aggressive</em> he got. He loved how <strong><em>possessive</em></strong> he got.</p>
<p>As his coat was yanked from his body and tossed aside carelessly, Bartolomeo felt Cavendish bite down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder hard enough that he just <em>knew</em> there would be blood. A broken, needy moan left his lips when the bite was followed by that talented tongue he never got enough of lapping at the wounds left behind by its owner’s teeth. He could swear he practically heard the prince purr (or was it another growl?) when he tasted the green haired man’s blood.</p>
<p>Soon that tongue was trailing up the taut muscles of his neck towards his ear. “Waiting in that <strong>disgusting</strong> bar..renting a room upstairs…tell me, Bartolomeo..” Cavendish’s hushed voice saying his name in such a way made a shiver of anticipation shoot right down Bartolomeo’s spine. “Were you planning to bring <strong><em>someone else</em></strong> here with you?”</p>
<p>“Wha-?” Bartolomeo’s answer turned into a pained hiss when the other man’s fingers suddenly grabbed his hips with bruising force, finely manicured nails digging sharply into him even with his pants still acting as a barrier. “N-No-ohhhhh!” The hips slotted between his spread legs began to gyrate in a harsh grind that had his toes curling, making it even harder to answer. “No, I w-was-shit, shit, shit!-wasn’t gonna do tha-aaaaaah, fuck, Cav-gonna do tha-at!”</p>
<p>“Oh <strong>really</strong>?” Cavendish lifted himself up enough that his lover could see the cold, disbelieving look in his eyes. “Then <em>why</em> did you bother getting a room?” Nails raked across Bartolomeo’s torso as the blonde’s hands slid up his body, making him arch into the pleasurably painful sensation until he suddenly found both of his wrists being brought up over his head and pinned to the bed. “Well? Answer me, Barto.”</p>
<p>Damn, that commanding voice paired with those piercing eyes really did it for Bartolomeo. He could feel his cock twitch and he bit back the groan that threatened to leave him at the thought of that beautiful voice commanding him to do <em>other</em> things.</p>
<p>“I..I was gonna get drunk with a new friend..” It took all of his mental strength and willpower to get his words out without whimpering or moaning like some needy brothel whore, but he was just barely managing it. “Didn’t wa-nh!-wanna walk back to the ship afterwards…was just gonna crash up here..!” Yes! He made it through the whole sentence!</p>
<p>“Hmph, do you <em>really</em> expect me to believe that?” Even with a sneer on his face, Cavendish somehow managed to look like the most beautiful man alive in Bartolomeo’s eyes. “Perhaps you need a reminder-” He transferred both of the trapped pirate’s hands into one of his own before binding them together with the sleeves of Bartolomeo’s own previously discarded coat. “-of whom you <strong><em>belong to</em></strong>.”</p>
<p>Well, that did it- Bartolomeo was officially rock hard and ready to get absolutely DESTROYED by the man above him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yeeeees..!” Bartolomeo moaned as the other man’s mouth descended on him once more, leaving a trail of deep bite marks and dark bruises all along his neck and torso that he <strong>knew</strong> he wouldn’t be able to hide later. He secretly (though it wasn’t REALLY a secret) loved it when Cavendish marked him like that- especially when he couldn’t easily conceal the marks later. The thrill of knowing anyone and everyone could see how thoroughly claimed and <em>owned</em> he was left him feeling hot and bothered for <strong>days</strong> after their encounters and gave him something to fantasize about when he was in his quarters alone at night tracing the still-stinging bite marks and throbbing bruises while getting himself off. “Ca-aavendish, more!” He couldn’t help but beg when those wonderful teeth bit down just shy of one of the already stiff peaks on his chest.</p>
<p>“Begging already?” The smirk the blonde gave him would be bone-chilling to others, but for Bartolomeo it only made his blood boil hotter. “Be a good boy and tell me how much you need me and <em>maybe</em> I’ll give you what you want.” He then latched himself onto one of the tattooed pirate’s nipples, biting hard around the area before sucking the peaked flesh as if he were starved and this was the most delectable treat he’d ever tasted.</p>
<p>“A-A-Ahhh, YES!” Bartolomeo arched his back, trying to feel more of that gloriously hot mouth and the sinful tongue that was teasing his sensitive flesh <em>just right</em>. “I- ohhh yeah, just like that- I need you so bad..I-I can’t get enough..I think a-AAAH!” His sentence was interrupted when Cavendish switched to the other side of his chest, making him gasp and arch so hard that his muscles ached but he couldn’t be bothered to care when the other’s mouth felt THAT good. “Ohh, fuck, I-I need you! I always need you! I think about you all the time!” His mouth was moving on automatic but he couldn’t bother caring about anything that came from his lips when Cavendish’s own were making him feel so hot. “Ah! Ah! I-I need you to make me cum! You’re the o-o-only one that-ooOOH, <strong>fuck</strong>!- You’re the only one that can make me cum so hard I can’t think anymore!”</p>
<p>His words seemed to have the desired effect because he felt the pirate prince’s hands move down his sides to his pants and (finally!) pull them off. Ridding Bartolomeo of the clothing unfortunately required Cavendish to stop his pleasurable ministration’s on the tattooed chest in front of him, but the smirk on his face and the way he licked his lips had Bartolomeo practically whimpering in need. “Is that what you want, Barto?” He asked with that voice that was somewhere between a purr and a growl, grinding his still-clothed cock against Bartolomeo’s exposed ass. “You want me to take you…to make you tremble and scream and beg for more…to make you feel so good that all you can think of is <em>me</em>…is <strong><em>that</em></strong> what you want, my sweet Bartolomeo?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Bartolomeo all but screamed his plea as he bucked and writhed against Cavendish’s still clothed body. “Fuck me! Fuck me! I’ll do whatever the hell you want, just hurry the fuck up already!”</p>
<p>A sharp bite to his collarbone had him gasping and preparing to beg for more, but Cavendish’s voice cut him off before he got the chance. “Your language is as abhorrent as ever…but you’re lucky I find your begging face cute, my dear, sweet Bartolomeo.” The blonde said before pulling a small bottle out of his pocket.</p>
<p>Bartolomeo had never been happier to see a bottle of lube in his entire life.</p>
<p>Cavendish wasted no time in prepping his lover, going from one finger, to two, and then to three in record time- all the while taking extreme gratification in the sounds he could tease out of the taller man every time he brushed that sweet spot that had him seeing stars. By the time Bartolomeo was ready (truthfully, he’d been ready ages ago, his boyfriend was just being a sadist by prolonging his torment), he’d been reduced to a trembling, whimpering mess only able to gasp out the words “fuck”, “please”, and- when he was able to focus enough to get out more than fragments of it- “<em>Cavendish</em>”.</p>
<p>The fanged pirate slumped against the bed when those talented yet teasing fingers were finally removed from him. His head was spinning and he was torn between wanting a break to catch his breath and wanting to be filled again so he could finally <strong>cum</strong>. Thankfully, his boyfriend seemed to have had enough of his earlier teasing and he soon felt the familiar sensation of a lube-slicked cock pressing against his thoroughly stretched hole.</p>
<p>“Please…” He panted out, not sure if he was begging for the other man to give him a break or to just hurry up and pound him until he <em>broke</em>. He’d honestly take either option at that point.</p>
<p>Cavendish smirked down at him, looking absolutely sinister as he gazed at the panting, needy visage of his lover beneath him. “Now, my dear, sweet Bartolomeo,” Those finely manicured fingers were digging into his hips, leaving stinging crescent shaped marks in their wake. “You will remember exactly whom you <strong><em>belong to</em></strong>.” Oh, there was that possessive growl in his voice that always promised a rough-</p>
<p>“AAAH!” Bartolomeo threw his head back with a moan that was pained and pleased at the same time. Even if he knew it was coming, it still surprised him when he suddenly had the entirety of Cavendish’s “princely pride” (he knew the blonde hated when he called it that, but it was certainly something WORTH being proud of) thrust into him in one go. To top it off, he was barely given a moment to adjust before that (perfect, filling, fucking <strong>huge</strong>- he could go on if there was more blood going to his brain) length was moving inside of him.</p>
<p>The pace that Cavendish set was rough, demanding, and absolutely brutal- just the way Bartolomeo liked it. The beautiful captain’s toned body hid a strength great enough to give even giants a run for their money, so it was no surprise to the cannibal beneath him when the force of their love-making caused the bed’s headboard to slam against the wall with each powerful thrust.</p>
<p>Bartolomeo was in a state of complete and utter <em>bliss</em>. Cavendish knew his body so well by now that he could play him like a violin: He knew where to thrust every time he drove himself back in to have his lover seeing stars. He knew the right way to grope or scratch that had the other’s back arching in pleasure. And he knew <em>exactly</em> when and where to bite down to make Bartolomeo feel he’d just been shocked with a million volts of pain and pleasure all at once. Each action drew a different sound from the green-haired pirate’s throat that he just KNEW Cavendish reveled in.</p>
<p>“It feels good, doesn’t it, Barto?” The blonde’s words were sweet in his ear…far too sweet..they were thick and cloying- like a rich syrup threatening to drown and overwhelm him with its artificial sweetness. He knew what that tone always led to… “I am the <strong><em>only one</em></strong> who gets to make you feel <strong>this</strong> good..do you know why?” And there it was, the beginning of a conversation they’d had every time Cavendish got stuck in one of his “moods”.</p>
<p>“Beca-AAAH!-Because..you…love me..” Thinking with his boyfriend’s cock pounding him into the bed was a struggle, but he knew from experience that if he didn’t answer promptly then the other man would stop until he did. Besides, he knew this script almost instinctively by now, so it wasn’t too hard to remember his lines.</p>
<p>“That’s right, darling.” Cavendish’s smile was as sweet as his voice, but there was still that too-thick syrupy sweetness to it that made Bartolomeo’s gut twist just the tiniest bit. The hand relinquishing its bruising grip on his hip to stroke his weeping erection, however, quickly washed away that uneasy feeling in his gut and replaced it with the familiar tightening of muscles promising something much better soon. “I love you…more than anyone <em>else</em> ever will, isn’t that right?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah..no one else would l-oooh, fuuuuck!-love me li-ike you..!” It’s not like that was hard for Bartolomeo to admit- Cavendish had been with him longer (even counting their times apart at sea) and put up with more than anyone else he’d ever dated. The man had the patience of a saint when it came to all of the fanged pirate’s shortcomings. Bartolomeo considered himself the luckiest man alive to find someone as beautiful and clever as Cavendish that could love someone as rough and crass as the so-called “Cannibal Pirate”. He thanked whatever lucky star he’d been born under every day for even having the <strong>chance</strong> to be with the other man. “Oh fuck, Cavendish, I need you! Please!”</p>
<p>Cavendish bit his lip to stifle his own sounds of pleasure, apparently wanting to make sure he didn’t miss any of his lover’s begging moans. “Then <strong><em>say it</em></strong>.” He growled, his thrusts losing their rhythm slightly but still keeping the force and roughness that wrung moan after moan from the other’s parted lips. “You KNOW what I want to hear…now <strong><em>say it</em></strong>.”</p>
<p>They were at the last line of the script and Bartolomeo couldn’t wait for the finale. All that was left was to swallow whatever small traces of his pride remained and say what he already knew to be true.</p>
<p>“I’m yours!” His words were somewhere between a cry of pleasure and a needy moan. “I’m yours- all yours! <strong>Only</strong> yours! I belong to you! You’re all I need!”</p>
<p>“That’s right..” Cavendish all but growled as picked up the pace- his rhythm losing its finesse, but the sheer drive behind every thrust more than making up for it. “I’m all you <em>want</em>…I’m all you <strong><em>need</em></strong>…you <em>belong</em> to <strong>me</strong>..! You! Are! <strong><em>MINE</em></strong>!!”</p>
<p>That roughness..that <em>possessiveness</em>..Bartolomeo didn’t know what it was about that attitude that excited him so much, but it did the trick for him <em>every time</em>. Within seconds he was chanting Cavendish’s name like a prayer, right up until the hot coil in his gut finally released and he was sent screaming over the edge into that blissful state of ecstasy and euphoria that only one person could ever give him.</p>
<p>Everything around Bartolomeo was so far from his mind that it may as well not exist- where he was, the fact that everyone in the inn could probably hear him moaning and screaming like a brothel worker, even the bed creaking directly under him- all of it was gone. His entire universe had condensed down to the white hot pleasure practically pumping through his veins and the gorgeous angel above him.</p>
<p>If he was a little less blissed out at the moment, the euphoric pirate probably would’ve noticed the less-than-angelic expression on his boyfriend’s face. Cavendish had a twisted smile that was just shy of Hakuba’s classic manic grin. The look in his eyes was dark, greedy; it spoke of countless dark and twisted thoughts, all of which centered on the completely oblivious man he was currently leering at. The beautiful blonde looked far more like a possessive, wrathful demon than the noble angel many saw him as…</p>
<p>By the time Bartolomeo’s senses finally started to return to him, Cavendish had reached his own climax while buried to the hilt inside of the other man and collapsed on top of him to catch his breath. The green haired pirate’s limbs felt like they’d been shackled with sea-prism stone handcuffs, but he managed to haphazardly throw an arm around his lover in a sloppy attempt at an embrace. “Fuck, Cavendish..think you broke the bed already..”</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear, sweet Bartolomeo,” There was that sweet tone again… “That was only the <em>first round</em>.” The blonde’s head slowly rose back up, allowing Bartolomeo to see the smirk on his boyfriend’s face properly. “By the time I’m done with you, this bed will be in <strong><em>pieces</em></strong>.” The look in Cavendish’s eyes let Bartolomeo know that he had every intention of following through with that promise (or was it a threat? It was hard to tell when he got like this), even if it resulted in the fanged man not being able to walk for the foreseeable future.</p>
<p>And Bartolomeo was one <strong>hundred</strong> percent on board with this.</p>
<p>“Then we’d better get started.” He replied with a challenging smirk, ready for whatever his lover had in store for him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I HAVE to write in a sex scene for this fic? No..</p>
<p>Did I WANT to write in a sex scene for this fic? Absolutely, so that's what happened xD</p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoyed it- fluff and some confessions in the last chapter coming up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeling exhausted and well-sated after their fun the previous night, Bartolomeo accidentally lets slip a secret that he didn't really KNOW was a secret. Oops...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third and final chapter for this short little yandere experiment~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many hours (and just as many rounds) later, Bartolomeo was sprawled out across the remnants of the hotel mattress on the floor with his head on Cavendish’s chest while the blond tenderly ran his fingers through the matted green tresses.</p>
<p>True to his word, Cavendish had been rough enough that the bed was broken beyond salvation: The bedframe had been the first thing to go, cracked down the middle like an egg with two of its opposite-corner legs broken. The headboard was embedded in the wall- and not the wall at the head of the bed, no, it was embedded in the <em>opposite</em> wall across the room. The entirety of the bedspread had several sets of finger-aligning tears in every part of it, as well as a few larger rips and enough stains to be mistaken for a large set of cleaning rags. They didn’t even KNOW where the pillows were anymore, but one of the pillow cases was hanging on the doorknob across the room. Lastly, the mattress they were currently cuddling on had several springs sticking out of it, just as many holes as the bed sheets, and the bottom right corner had been cut clean off.</p>
<p>Bartolomeo himself was almost as roughed up as the poor bed, covered in countless bruises, bite marks, hickeys, cuts, and scratches. The difference between him and the bed, however, was that he was <strong><em>much</em></strong> happier than the (inanimate) hunk of furniture over the whole ordeal. The fanatical pirate was well past sore and more than a little exhausted, but he felt more satisfied then he had in ages.</p>
<p>Nights like this with Cavendish left him more worn out than any fight ever could (a testament to the blonde’s strength, in Bartolomeo’s opinion), but the aftermath more than made up for it. Though he’d never admit it out loud, he enjoyed how clingy and cuddly his boyfriend got after he’d finished having his way with him. It made him feel needed..wanted…<em>loved</em>..</p>
<p>“Barto..” The name spoken softly in his ear was followed by a pair of equally soft lips giving a kiss to the top of his head. “You <em>do</em> know I love you, right?”</p>
<p>The tattooed pirate gave a brief snort along with a less energetic version of his usual laugh. “Course I do- when you go and do stuff like THIS-” His hand lifted just enough to gesture to his body and the numerous marks on his skin before limply falling to his side again. “-it’s kind of hard NOT to know it.”</p>
<p>“And…you know you’re <strong><em>mine</em></strong>, right?” The arm around Bartolomeo’s torso held him just a little bit tighter, as if it was trying to pin him in place.</p>
<p>The protective and possessive act, however, was unnecessary- even if he <strong>could</strong> move right now, Bartolomeo had no plans on going anywhere anytime soon. “Yeah, yeah- I’m all yours, cabbage.” He yawned and closed his eyes, the fatigue of the night’s events catching up with him and making the option of napping even more enticing by the second, causing his words to slur together. “You’re not gonna lose me to some random guy in town…‘specially if you keep guttin’ ‘em like fish…” Just as he was beginning to drift off into what would most definitely have been a very comfortable and relaxing sleep, the tired pirate suddenly found himself being rapidly shifted so that his painfully sore back hit an empty spot on the ruined mattress. “Ow! What the hell, Cav-?!” After giving a pained hiss, Bartolomeo had opened his eyes with the intention of demanding an explanation (and apology, damn it- that hurt!) from the blonde. His words, however, died on his tongue when he saw the other man kneeling over him with a wide-eyed stare that looked almost…scared? Seeing that look in the other’s gorgeous eyes was like having a bucket of ice-water dumped on his head and chased away whatever exhaustion has previously lingered in his body. “Cavendish..?”</p>
<p>“You <strong><em>knew</em></strong>?” The pirate prince’s voice was equal parts bewildered and horrified, as if he were both impressed and terrified of the obvious answer to his question.</p>
<p>“Uh..yeah??” Bartolomeo was extremely confused by his lover’s strange reaction. He’d seen the man get excited, overjoyed, frustrated, pissed off, and a rainbow of many other extremely expressive emotions several times, but he’d never seen the beautiful captain look scared of anything before- not even when the two of them were fighting for their lives against seemingly invincible opponents. “I mean..it was kind of obvious? Whenever I meet someone and their body turns up later, they’ve got the same wounds- I’ve seen you fight a hundred times, I <strong>know</strong> what it looks like when you use Durandal on someone. Plus, you always show up right around the time they go ‘missing’. It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together.”</p>
<p>Cavendish was practically trembling above him, but it didn’t appear to be from any sort of physical strain. “You……You <strong><em>knew</em></strong>…” He repeated his previous words, but there was no question to them this time. “You <strong><em>knew</em></strong>…and..you didn’t leave me..”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Bartolomeo stared up at his boyfriend in complete disbelief. “Why the hell would I do something stupid like that?” <em>Him</em>? Leave <strong><em>Cavendish</em></strong>? The very thought was almost stupid enough to make him laugh, if not for the still terrified look in the other’s eyes. “I’ve stuck around or seen the newspapers a few times after you got rid of one of them- they were all marines, right?” He huffed and rolled his eyes, the scowl on his face mostly for show. “I could’ve taken those cowards out on my own, but…..it was…kind of nice knowing you were watching out for me.”</p>
<p>The blonde stared down at him wordlessly until, just as suddenly as he’d moved to change their positions earlier, he suddenly embraced Bartolomeo with his face buried against the taller man’s shoulder. “I..I couldn’t stop myself..you were in danger and..and <em>those people</em> were trying to take you <strong>away</strong> from me…..but I couldn’t let that happen..you’re <strong><em>mine</em></strong>..NO ONE else is allowed to have you…!”</p>
<p>Bartolomeo bit back a hiss (part pleasure, but mostly pain) when Cavendish’s hold on him tightened and reignited the pain in a few of his still-fresh wounds. He managed to ignore the stinging sensation and lift one of his arms again to haphazardly throw it around the trembling pirate’s back in his best attempt at an embrace in his worn-out state. “H-Hey…it’s alright. Calm down, cabbage..,no one’s gonna take me from you. You said it yourself, remember? I’m yours- <em>only</em> yours.”</p>
<p>“…That’s right…” Cavendish’s grip lost its intensity, but that growl had returned to take its place. “You are <strong><em>mine</em></strong>.” He slowly lifted his head and, if not for the color still in his eyes and the (relative) flatness of his hair, Bartolomeo would’ve sworn he was looking at Hakuba with that chilling smirk on the other’s beautiful face. “<strong><em>Mine</em></strong>…and <strong>ONLY</strong> mine..” One hand trailed up the cannibal pirate’s tattooed chest and over his neck- making sure to brush over his adam’s apple when it briefly passed over his neck- and cupped Bartolomeo’s cheek in a way that he assumed was supposed to be tender, but made a shiver run down his spine since it was paired with that nearly bloodthirsty gleam in Cavendish’s eyes. “Since the cat’s out of the bag, I may as well put <em>all</em> of my cards on the table and make one thing clear:” The “tender” touch on his cheek instantly became fierce and unrelenting, the blonde moving in close so their foreheads were touching and Bartolomeo could not escape his piercing gaze- effectively forcing him to pay attention and not miss a <em>single</em> word of what was said next. “<strong><em>I</em></strong> am the only one who is allowed to <strong>love</strong> you- to be <em>intimate</em> with you…if I even <strong><em>think</em></strong> someone else is trying to take my place then, marine or not, they <strong>will</strong> die by my hand…are we clear, darling?”</p>
<p>For the first time in a while, Bartolomeo felt a lump form in his throat that he had to swallow down before he could even think to respond.</p>
<p>He hadn’t seen Cavendish act like this aside from the few times they were lost in the heat of the moment, and during <strong><em>those</em></strong> instances Bartolomeo didn’t really have enough blood flowing to his brain to fully consider what the other man’s shift in demeanor REALLY meant. The blonde was more than a little intimidating when he promised harm to others- mostly because he had the strength and skills to actually back up his claims- but Bartolomeo rarely felt genuinely afraid of his boyfriend as long as the aggression wasn’t directed at <strong>him</strong>. His pulse was racing because, this time, he was being forced to see what the man he loved was really like beneath that pretty mask he put on around everyone else..</p>
<p>…but…he kind of liked it..?</p>
<p>Don’t get it wrong, what he was feeling was DEFINITELY fear…at least, <em>part</em> of it was. Once he got past the initial burst of fear that created the lump in his throat, he felt something he was far more used to in regards to his lover: <strong><em>Desire</em></strong>.</p>
<p>Maybe it was because of all the times he’d seen Cavendish like this while they were having sex and he’d subconsciously learned to associate it with something <strong>good</strong>…</p>
<p>Maybe it was because he was a bit of a sadist himself (okay, maybe <em>more</em> than a bit) and liked how brutal Cavendish could be…</p>
<p>Maybe it was because he (not so secretly) enjoyed the attention and the thought that he actually meant so much to the other man that he was worth <strong>killing</strong> for…</p>
<p>Regardless of the reason, he found himself feeling more than a little thrilled by his boyfriend’s newly exposed attitude. He could <strong>definitely</strong> get used to this.</p>
<p>There was just <strong>ONE</strong> ground rule he had to set first. “My crew’s off-limits.”</p>
<p>To his surprise, the blonde readily complied. “Agreed.” The bloodlust abated slightly, soon replaced by a slight deviousness as Cavendish seemed to notice something. “Now that <em>that’s</em> settled…” His other hand began to move down Bartolomeo’s body at a teasingly slow pace. “It seems <strong><em>someone</em></strong> is still eager to be <em>shown his place</em>~”</p>
<p>Before Bartolomeo could ask what the other meant, he felt those skilled fingers grasping him in a familiar way, drawing a sharp gasp from him. “Ah!” It seemed he’d <strong>somehow</strong> gotten hard again, despite the multiple rounds he was still recovering from; guess Cavendish’s “honesty” got him more worked up than he thought. “C-Come on, Cavendish- at this rate I’m not gonna be able to stand for a week!” His pleading was feeble and half-hearted at best, and they both knew it.</p>
<p>Cavendish smirked down at his lover, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. “Then I suppose that means I’ll have you <strong><em>all</em></strong> to myself for a <strong><em>whole</em></strong> week~”</p>
<p>Bartolomeo groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was screwed- literally <strong>and</strong> figuratively.</p>
<p>Still, despite his less-than-genuine complaints, he didn’t mind that much. As long as his (kind of psychotic) boyfriend didn’t chain him to the remnants of the bed to keep him there, he didn’t mind being doted on and toyed with to the brink of exhaustion.</p>
<p>After all, he was Cavendish’s- and <strong><em>only</em></strong> Cavendish’s to love and toy with for as long as they both desired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was certainly a lot of fun! Thank you again anon for your patience with this one, I don't think any of us have been having an easy time of things this year and I hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait ^^" Thank you all so much for your patience with everything!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>